In the field of imaging microscopy, various imaging techniques are known. For instance, it is known that an infrared (IR) detector can be used for imaging a sample based on its IR emissions. The IR emissions from the sample are focused on an IR sensitive detector. The IR detector produces an electrical signal which is proportional to the amount of IR emissions received.
In visible light microscopy, light in the visible spectra is reflected from a sample through a focusing lens and is received either directly by a person looking through the focusing lens or is received by a receptor such as a charge coupled device ("CCD"). The CCD produces an output signal that can be used for displaying a received image or recording the received image for future reference.
Often it is desirable to view different portions of the electromagnetic spectrum of a sample image. For instance, it may be desirable to view both the IR and visible light portions of the sample image. Yet, in many prior art systems, two separate microscopes may be required. One microscope may be required for viewing the IR image and another microscope may be required for viewing the visible light image.
Other prior art systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,749, to Iddan ("the Iddan Patent"), combine both an IR detector and a visible light detector into one microscope yet may direct the IR image and the visible light image using different light paths. In the Iddan Patent, if an IR detector is selected, a mirror is used to direct the IR image to an IR image path. The IR image path terminates at an IR detector which is mounted in a a dewar assembly for maintaining a cryogenic environment. Yet, if the visible light detector is selected, the mirror is flipped out of the optical path and the light is directed through a conventional visible light microscope. This unnecessarily complicates the setup procedure when switching from one detecting system to the other. For instance, the change in the light path in the prior art systems introduces problems with the focus of the sample when switching between the two detectors.
Often the different light paths of the detectors in the prior art also cause problems with the alignment of the sample when switching between the two detectors. The alignment problem is such that the sample must be repositioned each time a switch is made from one detector to the other.
In addition, it may also be desirable to detect the sample image using more than one IR detector and one visible light detector.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microscope that is capable of detecting both an IR and visible spectra for producing a corresponding image.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a microscope that can receive both an IR and visible spectra and produce a corresponding image without needing a complicated realignment and readjustment procedure when switching between detectors.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a microscopy system that is capable of providing several different detector options.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a microscopy system that can readily be switched from one detector option to another.